Erza and Jellal: Tension and Love
by Windrises
Summary: Erza and Jellal have a rough past, but strong feelings that still remain for each other.


Note: Fairy Tail was created by Hiro Mashima and the anime is done by the studios A-1 Pictures, Statelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks. This fanfic is for this website and Fanpop.

Erza Scarlet was the leader of a team of heroes, who often fought the forces of evil, with their special powers and abilities. Erza was a part of the Fairy Tail Guild, a dedicated group of wizards, vigilantes, and other types of heroes. Erza was the strongest and bravest member of the team and was one of the most intimidating members, of the entire guild. Despite that, she was a heroic, caring person, who wanted the best for her teammates and fellow guild members.

Erza had been dealing with a lot, in recent months. She had fought several villains and had been dealing with a few people, who weren't sure wether they should be good or evil. One of those people was Jellal Fernandez, who was best Erza's best friend, during her childhood. Despite Erza and Jellal sharing a close friendship, they often didn't share the same amount of dedication, towards doing the right thing. Erza was a passionate hero, while Jellal was a scoundrel, who was easily tempted, by other villains, to do bad things.

Erza needed a break, from her stress and her feeling about Jellal, so she left, for a few days. She hoped her teammates would be on their best behavior, while she was gone. After her vacation was over, she went into the guild and checked on her friends. She saw that Lucy had bruises on her arm, Gray was moping, and Natsu was in a cast. Erza had a nervous look on her face, while asking, "What happened?"

Lucy Heartfilia answered, "Jellal got bribed, by Zeref, into fighting us. I didn't think we should fight Jellal, without you, but Nastu insisted he fight him. Natsu charged after Jellal, which ended in disaster."

Erza looked at Natsu and asked, "Are you okay?"

Natsu answered, "More or less."

Gray continued looking gloomy, while saying, "I'm ashamed of myself. I tried to freeze Jellal, but he quickly broke the ice and started beating me up. Instead of continuing the fight, I ran away. I'm a coward, not a hero."

Erza lifted Gray's chin up, while saying, "All of you are heroes. However, you shouldn't of tried to fight Jellal, without me leading you." Erza had a guilty look on her face, because she was relaxing, while her friends were getting beaten up. She looked at her friends, while saying, "I'm so sorry. If I had known what was going on, I would of cancelled my vacation and come here."

Lucy put her hand on Erza's shoulder, while saying, "You don't need to feel bad. You've been our hard-working leader, for so long. It's understandable, that you'd need a break. We've taken far more breaks, so you shouldn't feel guilty."

Erza smiled and replied, "Thank you, Lucy." Erza put her hand on her chin, while thinking about the situation. She was used, to Jellal fighting her friends and being rough on them. However, what he did to Natsu seemed more extreme, than what he would normally do. She said, "I don't get why Jellal would be so hard, towards Natsu. I know he's never been fond of him, but Jellal wouldn't normally do such a thing."

Lucy replied, "While you were gone, Jellal was acting different."

Erza asked, "What do you mean?"

Lucy explained, "He was acting more cold and distant, than ever before. If anything, he seemed to be depressed. I had never him be so sad, but as soon as the fight started, his sadness turned into intensity."

Erza replied, "I don't get what could make Jellal act like that."

A thought popped into Lucy's head. She knew it would make Erza uncomfortable, but she thought she should share it. She said, "Maybe Jellal was acting sadder and angrier, because you weren't around."

Erza looked confused, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Lucy answered, "Well, Jellal has a certain amount of respect and admiration, that he doesn't have for the rest of us. After all, he's never cared about us and you used to be his childhood buddy."

Natsu looked amused, while saying, "I know what's going on. Jellal has a crush on Erza and since his precious Erza was on vacation, he was being Mr. Grumpy Pants."

Erza angrily blushed and replied, "That's not true."

Gray looked at Erza and said, "Since Natsu and Lucy got hurt and I could never defeat Jellal, it's up to you."

Erza replied, "Then I'll fight him."

Natsu said, "You'll probably give him a few light slaps, before kissing him."

Erza scowled at him and replied, "If you weren't in a cast, I'd slap you."

Lucy looked at Erza, while saying, "I know you have a soft for Jellal, but you have to ignore those feelings, because he's our enemy."

Erza replied, "I can do that."

Gray said, "Frankly, I don't know if you can. You've always been tough and determined, to defeat any enemy, except for Jellal. When he's around, your soft side comes out."

Erza replied, "If I had a soft side, my sword will find it and cut it out of me." She was feeling uncomfortable and wanted some air, so she started walking out of the guild.

After getting outside, she looked at the sky. The sun was brightly shining and things looked so peaceful. Erza wished her life was peaceful, but more importantly, she wished Jellal wasn't tempted by evil. She missed the way Jellal used to act, when he was her responsible, caring friend. In the past, she used to forgive him, when he did bad things. However, now that Jellal hurt her friends, she had a personal and passionate fit of rage, which was directed towards him.

Meanwhile, Jellal went to a mountain, that was several miles away, from the guild. Zeref had been using the mountain, as his hideout. Jellal was going there, so he could collect a payment of gold, for attacking members of the guild. He walked up to Zeref and said, "I've done a great job. I beat up several, of the guild's strongest members, including Lucy, Gray, and Natsu."

Zeref had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "You've done an excellent job, Jellal. I've hired several villains, to fight Lucy and her friends, but none of them have managed, to win the fight. You actually got the job done and because of that, you're going to get your payment." Zeref threw a bag of gold, into Jellal's arms.

Jellal opened the bag and looked at the gold. He was deeply happy, that the bag had a hundred pieces of gold. He said, "This is an excellent reward. I had my doubts, about being associated with you, but it turned out, to be one of my better choices."

Zeref had a sneaky smile on his face, while asking, "Would you be interested, in making more money?"

Jellal's greedy temptations started pouring out. He looked back at Zeref and asked, "What would I have to do, to get more of your gold?"

Zeref answered, "While you did defeat some members of the guild, you didn't defeat as many, as I want. When you referred to Lucy's team, you failed to mention her leader, Erza. You didn't fight her, did you?"

Jellal replied, "Lucy and her friends said she was on vacation. Because of that, I couldn't fight her."

Zeref responded, "I want you to fight her and defeat her, during your next fight."

Jellal said, "That's something, that I'll have to think about."

Zeref knew about Jellal's feelings, towards Erza. Because of that, he said, "Don't let your nostalgic memories, from your childhood, cloud your judgement."

Jellal nodded and started walking away, while feeling lost in thought. Erza had been his closest friend, during his childhood. During his darkest moments, Erza brightened his days and brought sunshine, to his dark-feeling heart. He often had sentimental feelings and memories, when it came to Erza. Because of that, he didn't feel eager, to fight her. However, he was tempted by Zeref's gold. Jellal stood around and tried to think about his decision. After thinking it over, he decided, that he should pay Erza a visit.

Several minutes later, Erza was lounging around, in her purple pajamas. However, Erza's idea of lounging, was doing a bunch of practice punches and kicks. She heard a knock, so she walked to the door and opened it. She felt shocked, that Jellal was at the door. She stood around, for a silent, awkward moment, while wondering what she should say. She had so many mixed feelings, about Jellal visiting her. She started gritting her teeth, while feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Jellal also felt awkward and confused, about the situation. However, he decided to speak. He had a friendly smile on his face, while saying, "Hi Erza. It's great to see you."

Erza kicked him in the face, while angrily asking, "What's wrong with you? You beaten up my friends. One of them got so hurt, that he had to be put in a cast. Instead of being a proper person and apologizing, you randomly come here and make me feel a variety of emotions." She gave Jellal a disapproving look, while saying, "I hope you're ashamed of yourself, because I'm ashamed of you."

Jellal replied, "I feel bad."

Erza asked, "Do you feel bad, because you hurt my innocent friends and acted like a scumbag?"

Jellal answered, "Maybe, but the real reason I feel bad, is because I hurt your feelings. I care about you, Erza."

Erza replied, "If you truly valued me, you wouldn't be putting my friends in danger and you wouldn't be on the wrong side of the law."

Jellal responded, "No offense, but come on. I know we're close, but you can't expect me, to change my morality, just because of you."

Erza looked offended, while saying, "If you're not willing to leave your villainous ways behind, I want nothing to do to you."

Despite all the things Jellal had done, he truly cared about her and wanted her approval. He said, "I've sacrificed things for you, even if you haven't realized it."

Erza raised an eyebrow and asked, "What have you sacrificed, for my benefit?"

Jellal answered, "Zeref offered me gold, to fight you and beat you up. Instead of doing that, I came to your house, so we could have a friendly discussion."

Erza said, "Since you're interested in fighting me, I'll accept your offer. After all, I've been wanting to fight you, for hurting my friends."

Jellal started getting nervous, while saying, "Erza, I don't think you understand. I don't want to fight you, I really don't. Instead, I want to talk things out."

Erza grabbed Jellal and replied, "That's not going to happen. Instead of showing me sympathy, for all that I've done for you, you hurt my friends. When you hurt my friends, you also hurt my feelings. In return, I plan on hurting you. During our previous battles, I was going soft on you. My soft side has faded away, so you better watch out." Jellal was becoming more scared of Erza, than ever before.

During the next few days, Erza did lots of training and practice fights, so she could be prepared, to defeat Jellal.

One day, Erza's friends saw her do over five-hundred pushups. They were impressed and they felt weak, compared to her. They heard she was planning on fighting Jellal. A majority of the guild members thought she was going to go soft on Jellal, because of her sentimental feelings. However, their opinions quickly changed, when they saw how angry and intense she was.

Lucy walked up to Erza, with a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Erza confidently answered, "I sure am. I'm going to battle Jellal and defeat him. I wanted to go soft on and I've been giving him an easy time, but after what he's done, my respect has faded away."

Lucy replied, "Be careful, Erza. Just because you have the desire, to defeat him, doesn't mean you have the power needed, to bring me down."

Erza sharpened a sword, while responding, "You should trust me, because I have no doubt, that I'm going to be the winner of the fight."

Gray replied, "I still feel bad, about not being able to fight Jellal. However, I think seeing Erza take him down will calm me down."

Natsu said, "I feel jealous. I want to have a solo fight, with Jellal."

Erza replied, "If that happened, you'd be in another cast."

Gray looked at Erza and asked, "Are you going to show Jellal any sympathy?"

Erza answered, "I'll let him live, but aside from that, he's going to face my ultimate wrath."

Lucy whispered, "Sheesh, I feel kind of bad, for Jellal."

Gray whispered, "Frankly, I feel the same way." Erza overheard them, so she rolled her eyes.

The next day, Erza spent a few hours training, while at the guild. After her training was over, she went outside and waited for Jellal. She purposely went a far distance away, from the guild, because she didn't want her friends watching the fight.

Eventually, Jellal showed up, while looking uneasy. Similar to Erza, he was feeling a lot of confused emotions. He didn't really want to fight Erza, but since she insisted on having one, he felt he should agree.

Erza looked at him and said, "Before we fight, you should know, that despite everything you've done, I do have fond memories of our childhood. Because of that, I'll have a hard time, fully hating you, but that's not going to spare you, from facing my punishments."

Jellal replied, "Erza, I really don't want to fight you."

Erza responded, "To be honest, I also don't want to fight you. However, because of what you did to my friends, I'm going to bring you down." She started charging at him. After getting closer to him, she started punching and kicking him. She used her sword, to cut off some of his armor.

Jellal felt confused, about what he should do. He didn't want to hurt Erza, but he felt he had to, in order to defend himself. He used some of his magical powers, to blast Erza around. After a few blasts, he started feeling guilty, so he stopped doing it.

Erza ran back to him and kicked him in the face. She grabbed him and punched him to the ground. She had an intense look on her face, while punching and kicking him, several times. She stopped fighting him, when he fainted.

When Jellal's eyes opened, Erza was sitting next to him. Jellal asked, "What's going on?"

Erza lightly smiled and said, "No offense, but during our fight, you were kind of weak. You gave me a few blasts, but you didn't do anything else. I kept attacking you and a few minutes later, you fainted. I know I'm stronger than my friends, but I still don't understand, how you beat them up and barely could do anything to me."

Jellal replied, "When I'm around you, my guilt comes out, as well as my heart. Believe it or not, I do have a heart. If you didn't believe me, I couldn't blame you. I haven't been a good person. I've been acting rotten and greedy. I was too tempted, by gold, to be a good person."

Erza glared at him and responded, "I kind of hate you." She sighed and said, "I also hate myself, to a certain degree. I shouldn't be chatting with you. I should be making you faint, for the second time, so I can have you locked up. However, I feel like I can't do it." Erza felt ashamed of herself, because she had boasted to her friends, that she was going to beat Jellal up. However, she was going soft on him.

Jellal looked at Erza and said, "You really care about me, don't you?"

Erza sighed and replied, "I do." She stood up and said, "However, I can no longer play the game, where you can't make up your mind, between being good or evil. This is the final chance, that I'm giving you. You can keep being a greedy, rough scoundrel or you can go back, to being the caring guy, that I've always cared about."

Jellal thought about it, before grabbing his gold and throwing it away. He looked at Erza, while saying, "I'm done, with being evil. I'm never going to work for Zeref, ever again and when we get back to the guild, I'll apologize to your friends and pay them back, for the terrible things I've done."

Erza had a shocked look on her face, while asking, "Why are you changing?"

Jellal answered, "Because I used to think, that I didn't have a reason, to stop doing villainous things. I wanted to be good, but I didn't have a real reason, to motivate me. I've realized you truly care about me and that you have the same kind of feelings, that I've always had and will always have, for you." He gently held her hand, while saying, "I don't feel the need for gold, because you're a more valuable treasure. I love you and I'll never do another crime, because my love for you is stronger than my greed and any bad temptation, that I've ever had."

Happy tears poured out of Erza's eyes. She was thankful her friends weren't there, to see her being so sentimental. She embraced Jellal, while saying, "Thank you, Jellal. I'm glad that caring gentleman, that I've always liked, isn't gone. I hated you, for what hurting my feelings, and I hated myself, for still caring about you."

Jellal looked confused, while saying, "You hated and liked me, at the same time?"

Erza nodded and said, "Yes, but that will change, as long as you promise, to leave your villainous life behind."

Jellal sincerely replied, "I promise."

Erza looked around, to make sure none of her friends were nearby, before saying, "I love you."

Jellal nervously asked, "Would it be wrong, if I gave you a kiss?"

Erza folded her arms and said, "You don't deserve a kiss, for what you've done." She paused and said, "However, I deserve a kiss, for forgiving you." She pulled Jellal closer and kissed his lips. Erza's hated, for Jellal, had faded away, along with her embarrassment and jumbled feelings. Only one feeling remained, which was love.


End file.
